Dan And Phil One-Shots
by MissT2000
Summary: A collection of my Dan and Phil one-shots. -Breaking: Where Phil makes a mistake and must make it right. -Smashed: Where Phil's clumbsiness introduces a side to Dan he hadn't seen before.
1. Breaking

_He's gone_ , I tell myself. There's no getting him back.

It wasn't my fault. I did what I could, but Dan didn't understand. But then, maybe it _was_ my fault. I should have _made_ him understand, kept him by my side so she wouldn't have thought I was available. But I didn't, and she did.

I sink into the chair and tuck my feet up. It's a very Dan-way of sitting, and something which I've seen him do for years now, every time he was sad, or anxious, or we'd fought. But for some reason, it had never been me to do that. It had been my fault he'd felt so small inside that he'd wanted to be small outside too. And now our roles were reversed.

I stare at the door of our flat. He went, slamming it behind him; his softly spoken words, filled with hurting and anger, entering my heart into his void. " _I get it, Phil. You're not the guy I thought you were._ "

Maybe it'd have hurt less if he'd screamed at me, tried to hit me or her. But he didn't. His voice was barely a whisper and it cracked with betrayal. And for some reason, that made me want to fight someone. Fight _her_ , even!

No no! I'd never actually hit a girl - or even a guy - unless in self-defense, but I had felt it. That overwhelming surge of anger at myself and Annette. Hell, I didn't even know the girl! But already, she had ruined everything for me.

I leap up and grab my phone, punching in the number I never thought that I would be calling like this, and listen as it rings and rings and rings.

It stops before the sixth ring, and I know he's rejected me. In more ways than one.

I drop back into the chair and curl up, tucking my head under my arm.

"Phil, honey?" Sickly sweet. And the petname makes me want to retch. I think about ignoring her, staying wrapped in my own ball of misery, but I know I can't do that. Dan doesn't deserve that.

I shake my head, breathing deeply, and rise to face her. If looks could kill, Annette would be dead and burned, rotting in hell where she belongs.

"Get out."

"But, Phil..!"

"No." Hell, I don't even know why she'd come back into the living room. If she'd had any sense, she'd have ran as soon as I woke up and realised that the soft embrace I was being held in wasn't Dan's. Before that even.

"I think you need to leave, Annette. I don't know why you're here." She just stares at me, a soft pout on her plump red lips. I step towards her. "Do you know what you've done?"

She keeps watching me, her bright blue eyes looking dazed and confused. I can feel myself bubbling, the anger beginning to tear at my lungs and throat. "Annette! Just fucking leave!" I shout.

And stop.

Who am I? I'm Phil Lester. Dan's Phil Lester. I'm not some psycho who screams at girls and swears. But I'm not Annette's. I belong to Dan Howell, and right now, I need him.

She's shaking, but miraculously, not crying. I inhale slowly, and shut my eyes, counting to ten. "Annette. I think you should go now." I say, calmly. And I walk to the door, the same one being slammed on my heart less than ten minutes ago, and pull it open. She gets the hint, and follows me, still shaky and beginning to look little more tearful. Maybe she thinks it'll make me more sympathetic, but I'm not wasting a second on anyone right now, unless they're brown-haired and mine.

"Don't contact us again. Don't come _near_ us." I tell her as she passes by me. "I think you can get youself home from here." _Wherever that might be_ , I add mentally.

I shut the door and press my forehead against the cool wood. I'm exhausted, both emtionally and physically, yet still, I know I need to do something. I need to get him back.

What he saw was terrible, but it wasn't what he thinks. I wasn't well. I barely made it out of the pub I'd been in, 'drinking' with a couple of my YouTube mates, and into the street before I was sick. I don't know what happened - I'd eaten before we went out, and I'd only had a pint, but for some reason, it didn't feel like that.

And that was when she came. "Hey. I'm Annette. Are you okay?" I was throwing up and shaking, and she saw me and came to help. I didn't know she'd recognised me, but I should have realised. Of course I should have. And so I let her take me home. I don't remeber anything clearly, just vague snappshots of taxis and illness and falling into bed before I'd even finished changing.

I hadn't known she'd come in with me. So far in to the extent she was somehow in bed beside me. She was fully clothed; me missing a shirt. But nothing had happened, she was just there. And that was how Dan found us.

I didn't know, and I know ignorance is not a excuse for it, but I wasn't well. If he'd stayed, I could hav explained - _she_ could have explained. And then I wouldn't be standing here, doing nothing, the love of my life thinking I cheated on him. _Cheated_ on him.

 _Shit_ , I push off of the door and run to get my wallet and keys. What am I doing?! The man I love is out there and I need him - no matter what he thinks.

I lock the door behind me, and I'm running. Away from Annette, and mistakes, and stupidness.

Towards my future.

And I find it sitting outside the apartment building on the floor, his feet tucked up how I knew they would be. But he's crying, and then, so am I.

His beautiful eyes look up and he blinks away the tears. And he smiles.

"Oh Phil... what took you so long?"

 **A/N Awwwh! This made me sad to write but it's so adorable and I love them so much. Improvements and advice please, as always. :)**


	2. Smashed

His eyes flickered with barely contained anger.

I stared at my hands, my shoulders hunched. "You don't understand! It's smashed, now. It's gone! And it's all your fault, Phil!" His words riccochet from all directions, piercing my ears and firing against my skin. I say nothing, but he doesn't notice. "It means so much more to me than any of this!" Dan flings his arm out, gesturing at everything. Our little flat, the photographs. And stops in front of me.

But I'm numb. He just told me a stupid, stupid frame is more important than our relationship. Than me. And to be honest, I'm not sure I disagree. I didn't mean to break the photo, and I wasn't deliberately being clumbsy, but it's in my nature.

I was just walking. But the floor was wet because I'd been cleaning, and my socks were just normal odd socks. And so I fell. Crashing into the sideboard and knocking everything flying. I didn't mean to! Yes, I was stupid not to dry the floor and maybe I should have realised how dumb wearing socks with no grips was, but I was just being me. Stupid, thoughtless Phil.

He's still shouting. "Why, Phil?" He steps toward me, cheeks flushed, those soft peach lips that kissed me so softly only hours before are pulled into a hard line. "Why do you never just _think_?!"

I stay silent and still, sitting tensely on the edge of my armchair. My hip is throbbing with pain from where I Ianded, and my arms are bleeding slowly, little buds of red blossoming against my pale skin; the scratches from the smashed frame in which I fell.

But again, my lack of reply doesn't stop him - if anything, it just infuriates him further. "Are you listening to me? Or are you just off in Phil-land where you're the most important person and everything revolves around you?" He barks with sarcastic laughter, a bitter grin plastered onto his usually soft-natured face. "I don't know why I bothered with you. You're selfish and careless, and you know what? I can't deal with you any more. You've messed up one too many times now, Phil Lester, and I'm sorry I met you."

And with that the tears I had been blinking back, tears filled with physical pain and emotional agony, spill over my cheeks. Like the blood from my arm, the first seeps out slowly, trickling gently down my face and dripping off my chin. And this is the trigger. Soon, my face is damp and tear stained, my eyes gushing like taps and I'm struggling for breath through the heartwrenching sobs wracking my body.

"Shit."

I keep my eyes glued to the blood which is now staining my white teeshirt, and tuck my legs up to my chest. "Shit, Phil." Soft footsteps approach and I hear Dan's knees crack as he crouches, the way they always do. "Damnit. I didn't mean it. Shit. We can change the frame it doesn't matter. You matter. I'm sorry."

His voice breaks, and even though my head is pressed to my knees, I can see his face in my mind. His eyes filled with apology and remorse, shiny with empathetic tears. It takes everything in me not to forgive him straight away. I can't ever stand to see him hurting, especially when I've caused it. But he needs to learn. Sure, I fucked up, but so did he.

The only difference is that I broke a frame, whereas he has put cracks in our relationship with bitter words.

"Phil, goddamnit, look at me." But I can't. I can't bear it. I feel the chair shift as Dan collapses against it, his own tears leaking from those beautful eyes. "I'm sorry..." He whispers hoarsely, "I'm sorry, Phil. I love you. I didn't mean it."

He links his fingers with mine and carefully pulls my arm out so he can see the scratches. "I hurt you," He breathes running a cool finger across the puffy marks. "I'm so sorry."

And his voice sounds so broken, so agony filled, that I can't take it any more. I raise my head and slide off the edge of the chair onto the floor and tuck myself up against him.

He's so warm and safe and he feels like home, that immediately, I believe him. He didn't mean it.

And with his arms around me and his lips pressed to my injured arm, I realise something. He's mine, and nothing can ever smash us apart.


	3. Truths

I was done. Done with covering up our relationship to protect everyone. I was ready to let the metaphorical cat out of the bag and sure, if that meant crushing everyone's dreams, so be it.

I glanced across at Phil. "I think we need to tell them."

He stares back at me, the shock etched so deeply into his soft face that it seemed as though it would scar. "But..." He frowned. "Are you sure?"

He knew it would be me getting the most hate. We'd both always been open about our sexualities, but saying you were bi and admitting you were in a guy-guy relationship were totally different things in the fans' eyes. And so, naturally, as I had the most followers for some unbeknownst reason, there'd be a greater proportion of the haters hating on me.

"Sure, I know they'll hate it, but there's some good people. They'll be happy for us." I chuckled softly, "Have you seen the fanfics? Oh god..." Phil smiled, his eyes crinkling in their gorgeous way.

"Okay." He nodded slowly. "Sure. How do you want to do it?"

I inhaled deeply. "I have the perfect plan."

That was two weeks ago now. We'd been working day and night to prepare, filming and editting, to ensure it was just right. We'd told the Phandom we had 'big news' and theories were circling the internet like bees around honey.

Phil sits beside me, clutching my hand, and I hold his just as tightly, as we reach forward and click the button as one. _Upload_. It's done.

There's a brief period of silent, and we sit together, barely breathing, watching as the view counter ticks up immediately.

I click _play._ "Let's watch it with them," I suggest, and Phil nods distractedly.

 _"Hi, my little cutiebeans!" Video-Phil grins and I laugh, "Cutiebeans? Really?"_

 _He shrugs. "So, as I'm sure you've all heard, we have big news!"_

 _I look at the camera, and nod, "Yup! So, I've seen all of your theories, and a few of you have guessed right! There's no point in covering this up. But..." I traill off for added suspense. "There's new merch in the store!" We yell, synchronised, throwing our arms in the air. I could almost hear the fans' disappointment from here._

I hadn't been lying, a great many of them had guessed we were dating, and they were right. But both Phil and I had decided that the best way to admit to this was to keep it inconspicuous and wait for them to notice.

I know a few of them will have done by now. Our raised hands are linked, gripping each other tightly, the relationship between us is on full display.

Even then, during filming, it felt weird showing everyone so openly, but it felt _right_. Finally, who we were was on show, pure and plain to see.

 _Still holding hands, though they were now tucked back discreetly only just onscreen, we continue, listing items which had been demanded by the Phandom since the last store update._

 _"So, you can now all get your wristbands, hoodies, and Phan tees in the shop!" We grin at the camera, and, appprehensively, video-Dan leans his head upon video-Phil's shoulder. He smiles adoringly at me, before continuing, "As always, we've kept our prices as low as possible."_

 _I pick up my head, "Yup. So, click here," I gesture with my free hand to a spot just above my head where Phil and I have added a link to the store, "And check out all the fabulous new stuff! I know you'll love it!"_

 _"Anyhow," Phil adds, "I know this is just a short video, but I'm sure Danny-boy or I - if not both - will upload again soon. Love you all, Phannykins!" He blushes as he realises what he says, and video-Dan laughs too, his eyes looking bright and happy. Then, smiling, we wave, and leave. There's no sexy end-screen dance, and no draw-Phil-naked. It just ends._

Phil and I look at each other, and I snuggle into him, both of us nervous, though I'm not sure which of us is more so. He wraps an arm protectively over my shoulders and Iwriggle closer, both of us staring at the comments section as they begin to pour in. The first ones are innocent; it hasn't yet clicked for most people what our video might mean.

" _Yay! The new hoodie looks great! I need it._ ", " _Awh, 2 short upload, but i luv u guys. upload again soon :)_ ", " _Wowowow I'm loving the new merch! Going over there now!_ "

But slowly, people cotton on. " _Omg were you cuties holding hands?_ ", " _Eeek! I'm so happy for you both! #phanisreal_ ", " _Argh you're both adorable. I hope you're both happy together!_ "

I turn to Phil, my eyes glistening with happy tears. He smiles, tearfully, back at me. I lean forward, a ghost of a smile flickering over my features, filled with relief. It's done, everyone knows. It's over.

His soft lips quirk into a smile as he realises where my eyes are focused, and I shuffle closer, before shutting my eyes as our lips meet gently. Sparks fly between us, the taste of salt dancing over my tongue as tears I didn't realise were falling mingle with Phil's. I laugh into Phil's - my boyfriend's! - mouth, and pull away.

I cup his chin, and wipe away his tears with a thumb. "It's all okay. Everything is okay."

And I press my lips back to his, in a kiss that tastes of happiness, relief, and tears.


End file.
